Shards of the twilight
by breeze the hedgehog
Summary: Link was trying to overcome the loss of is dearly beloved friend midna,princess of the twilight realm.When, he came up with the idea of trying to fix the mirror, Also Zelda has fallen in love with link and tries to distract him,but does illia have a say in this? is there another way to the twilight? and much more as there's such a mind boggeling twist
1. Chapter 1

hello i know i've uploaded the same storey twice recently i have tried to remove them

hopefully that worked so now i have done my research on how to do this properly

so here is my ACTUAL official fanfic

enough waffle enjoy

ps i do not own the legend of zelda

just a few of my own characters :p  
><strong>updated<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>shards<span>**

link was sat in his small treehouse house, he was at the top of the residential on a small blanket with a few scattered pillows for what he called his bed, it has been a year today since midna shattered the mirror,sealing away the twilight realm and her often though of her,daily,it was like something was missing in his life, the small imp grown large on him,though that was not her true Form. life mostly returned to normal,the usual routine of goat herding and illia stealing epona but it was hard when people from castle town came,ordona became a bit of a tourist attraction after link saved hyrule. so sera expanded her Shop, there was the times he had to attend meetings at the castle with zelda,illia always bugs him to take her with him.

link stood up and put on his usual ordon attire,he slid down the ladder and looked at his green tunic which was placed on a small shop mannequin he got from a store in castle then climbed down the last set of ladders,one of the steps broke near the bottom,he grumbled lit the fire with a pot hanging on top on it,it was a stew, a recipe from the snow peak then reached to get his sword off the table,but then decided to leave it as he was only going to heard up some opened the door and caught a glimpse of a blue bokoblin running to the village,which out hesitation he ran for his sword and headed towards the village,

Link sprinted towards the village and heard the kids screaming they tried climbing up the tall bluff over looking the water,talo,malo and beth made it but colin was only half way the bokoblin grabbed his ankle and threw him to the ground,it raised its wooden club as though it was about to smash his head with link grabbed the hilt of his sword from his back and sliced his sword through its armourless back,it squealed and turned around thrashing its club about missing link,he kicked the small bokoblin to the ground and finished it with a ending blow.

All the kids gasped except from malo,who huffed and rolled his helped colin up,rusl ran from his noticed the dead blue bokoblin which has oozing with it's green blood.  
>"It's a good thing you got here in time link" he said guilty scratching his neck<br>"yeh where was** you** rusl?"malo said with a smirk in his usual monotone voice  
>beth glared at him and slowly climbed down the tall bluff,rusl then helped colin up and then patted him on the back.<br>" i was sorting the baby out" he said in a matter of factly voice  
>"isnt that Uli's job"Malo retorted<br>rusl just grabbed colin's arm and marched off shouting "thanks link!"  
>beth ran over to link and hugged him, "illia has epon" she said while walking back over to talo.<p>

link nodded once and walked to the forest spring, he saw illia wash epona and stroke her behind the ears,she slowly turned her head and saw link.  
>"hi link " she said warmly<br>he smiled and sat on the sand and pulled one of the horse shoe shaped grass and blew epona's song.  
>epona neighed and knocked illia a little to the side to greet her master,Suddenly the half dressed post man ran through the spring and yelled <strong>link<strong> a little to loud**,  
>"<strong>yes?"link said in his calm deep voice  
>the postman gave him a letter and ran off,link looked at the letter it was off zelda,link smiled to this as he always enjoyed zeldas well written letters.<br>"who's it off ?" she said curiously she came and sat down beside link stretching out her legs, "zelda huh?,must be pretty important"she said in a saddened tone because she knew when he usually got letters it meant for him to leave for a good few days.

** dear link,  
><strong> **there has been several reports of bokoblin attacks recently and a meet  
><strong>** has been arranged for tomorrow noon, i would highly recommend for  
>you to attend this meeting. Also it gives us a chance to meet :)<br>so if you arrive today at T****elma's bar just before nightfall i will**

** be there, and we can arrange your accommodation fro tonight  
><strong>

** ~ zelda xx**

illia snatched the letter from links hand,she carefully studied it as she was not a very fast reader,  
>"why does the princess put kisses at the end?"<br>link shrugged  
>"why does she want to meet you?"<br>he shrugged again  
>illia huffed and stormed out of the spring,Link got eponas reins and led her back to his home to pack his got his knapsack filled with his weapons and put his green clad tunic on,he also put some soup in a bottle and some water and a bit of a crusty bread, he then set off to castle town.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN/:i think i finally got the hang of this now,so hopefully i will be updating regularly :)  
>i know my grammar isn't the best, i will be working on it c:<br>so anyway this chapter is based on zelda,so enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>chapter<span>**** 2  
><strong>

Zelda,was writing a letter to her and links arrival to her bar tonight,she just hoped Telma could read sighed as she walked over to her balcony which overlooked Hyrule field,hoping she could get a glimpse of Link riding Epona to castle town before the sun she knew that she wouldn't be able to see that far,in the corner of her eye she noticed something quite was a small camp near the entrance of castle town,Zelda hurried out of her chambers to alert the guards at once,and handed them a letter to send to telmas saw impa scuttle by.  
>"impa."zelda said quietly<br>"yes?"she said hurring over to her  
>"please can you prepare my horse and cloak"she said before smiling,<br>Impa gave her a suspicious look before asking " Where are you going zelda?"the woman asked.  
>"meeting an old friend" she replied smiling much too big than she should of.<br>Impa nodded and tilted her head as she said "your meeting that boy again aren't you?"  
>Zelda nodded,and impa scuttled off making the walked over to her closet pulling out a long black cloak,she knew her citizens wouldnt do anything to harm her,but it was better to be she put on the cloak,and hurried down the similar corridors till she was in the main door where the entrance was,she hoped that impa had put her horse guards opened the door for her,and her black stallion was waiting for her with impa stroking her slightly.<br>"Thankyou"zelda said in a regal voice, impa nodded and gave her a sword. Zelda raised her eyebrow,  
>"dont think im not dumb enough not to know where your going..."she said monotonously<br>Zelda nodded and gave a faint smile before getting on her horse securing her sword on the case on her galloped on her horse down the stairs leading to the castle and to the busy street of castle town,she knew she would have to use her reins and walk with her horse instead,so she dismounted,but as she did her hood off her cloak fell off her of the people sitting by the mountain saw this,they immanently got up and bowed to the princess"  
>"your highness" a few said<br>making everyone look at the princess at once,a few gasped before saying something along the lines of.  
>"you highness"<br>"your majesty"  
>"your grace"<br>she knew the cloak wouldn't make much a difference now so she disgarded it and put it on her bag straddled to her horse,relieving the same type of dress she wore before zant took over her kingdom. she took off to where she saw the peculiar camp,hopefully her guards would already be there,and sorted it out.

An:/ yes I know this chapter is quite. Small I promise it'll be bigger but im using my blackberry play book


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: yeh i have my computer back to try and update regularly,  
>so don't worry its not gonna be like weeks of waiting lol<br>**updated chapter made it longer**  
>so enjoy c:<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>chapter<strong> **3**

Link had nearly made it to one of the entrance's to castle town,until he noticed a bokoblin camp near saw they hadn't noticed him yet,he got a little closer and got his bow had 38 arrows left,just enough to rid of some of the wondered why the guards have not noticed this camp,as they were quite loud even for readied one of his arrows aiming at the back, of one of the visible blue before he was about to fire, he heard an ear piecing scream,he rapidly shot the bokoblin till it fell to the ground,declaring its death. another bokoblin went to inspect what had happened and caught sight of link,before being shot through the heart several then galloped into the camp using his sword,hitting every visible bokoblin, he saw that a trio of bokoblins were still near the gate,so he dismounted epona and sprinted over to them,using a spinning attack to knock two of them Then ended ones life with a ending blow to the heart before doing so to the other half conscious bokoblin. before he noticed that their was a unconscious person on the steps to the bridge of castle town,a bokoblin managed to sneak up behind him and whack him on his leg, with its wooden immediately turned around and sliced the bokoblin and ended its life.

Link walked over to the unconscious corpse lying on the stone steps leading to the entrance of castle town, he couldn't make out who the figure was so he thought it would be best to take them to Telmas walked around the dimly lit streets of castle town,until he made his way to the bar.  
>As soon as he walked through the bar he looked at the figure,...<br>"Oh My GOODNESS" A figure from across the room shouted,link thought it was shad.  
>Telma hurried over to find link standing in the door way with a bloody and battered princess in his arms,she just stood here staring.<br>Shad practically ran over to the couple and started rambling on about things.  
>"what did you do?" shad said accusingly<br>link looked shocked at such an accusation,  
>"nothing, a bunch of bokoblins attacked her." he said in his calming deep voice<br>shad looked taken back not just because her heard link's voice for the first time, but because of the princess being attacked by beasts without guards helping her.

"shad go get the no good for nothing doctor,link honey carry her upstairs to the room on the left" Telma said with urgency  
>link nodded,and shad dashed out of the slowly carried her up the stairs and gently placed her on the bed,he checked for her pulse,she was still bounced up the stairs causing a racket,she had a small bowl with warm water inside and a towel.<br>"look after he honey,im going to get impa" she said before rushing off  
>Link nodded,and turned to face zelda who started to groaned and held her head and tried sitting up,she opened her eyes slightly,before groaning again.<br>"ugh,...link?" she said staring at him,as he held her up. "what,...happened?" she said with ever sense of composure gone.  
>"you..um" he furrowed his brow "WHAT WAS YOU DOIN IN HYRULE FIELD FOR THE LOVE OF DIN" he yelled<br>she winced and lay back down,"sorry i didnt mean to shout,you got attacked by bokoblins.I uhhh.. sorted them out." he said almost a whisper.  
>she nodded recalling the events,she heard someone come into the bar.<p>

"what did you ?" Impa said accusingly  
>link gasped at another accusation unaware of what to say,<br>"it was bokoblins,it was lucky link got there" Telma said  
>Impa looked at link with a glazed expression before she tended to zelda,link didn't even notice that Telma had left.<br>Link thought he should do the same,and got up and grabbed his sword and left the room,he saw telma was standing at the bar wiping the counters muttering to caught sight of Link looking at her,she smiled and then winked. "are ya alright honey?" she said doing her famous wink, before she started cleaning her cups.

Link took a seat at the bar, before sighing and putting his head on the table, "nothing " he replied to telma,  
>she looked at him suspiciously,and took a seat on the stool beside him.<br>"i know somethings wrong" she said "you can tell me honey"  
>he shook his head,and sighed again.<br>"if your tired i have a spare bed upstairs"she told him  
>Telma didn't have to tell him twice, he sped quickly up the stairs to get away from all the crept past a few of the rooms which all seemed occupied he continued until he found one which was walked into the twilight lit room, the walls were painted a faint blue,and a dark wooden sighed again,everything now reminded him of her,<strong>midna<strong>,The twilight of the night,the pale blue walls,similar to her just dived into the small single bed and sobbed himself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:hey i hope you like my story so far i know it isn't much so i would like reviews  
>on how to make it better :D<br>So Enjoy  
>oh btw when i do this '...'<br>it means time has passed but don't worry nothing really happened during that time  
>oh yes thank you for my first reviewer adventuregirltwili1!<br>**rewritten chapter 2/2/2014**

* * *

><p><strong><span>chapter 4<span>**

Zelda woke up,she saw impa was sat on a chair beside her head hurt terribly,Zelda tried to sit up,the pain got worse,but she didnt mind.  
>She heard sobbing,she saw how dark the room was,it must be late at swung her legs over the bed in a feeble attempt to get out of pain was excruciating,but she didn't slowly walked out of the room, the sobbing was coming from one of the bed rooms at the end slowly approached the door of the room,she knocked immediately hear the sobbing stop to a pushed the door open to find a small blue room,She saw a figure on the bed staring at her...<br>"Link?"she whispered  
>"yeh" he said almost a whimper<br>"why are you crying"she said even more quieter  
>he wiped his eyes and replied "im not"<br>she sat on the bed beside him and hugged him in a warm tight embrace,"dont cry hero"she whispered  
>he smiled, " im not " he said smoothly<br>she looked at him and cocked her head,she looked around the room and too felt why he must of been crying as the room too reminded zelda of her.  
>"You miss midna dont you"she said<br>he nodded once and broke free of her warm embrace,  
>"yes.."he whispered<br>"she broke the mirror for a reason you know that right link" zelda started link nodded in response "she broke the mirror into shards so no one can do the same deeds as zant did"

Suddenly,Link got an idea. "Shards?" he spoke aloud to himself  
>"yes link shards she broke th.."zelda started<br>link got up, " im going to fix to mirror"  
>"wait what no?, its impossible." she said<br>"nothing seems impossible to me anymore" he smirked before leaving the room  
>"linnnk..."she slurred before going into a deep slumber<p>

...

Zelda woke up in the pale blue room,which was now lit by morning sighed and sat up,she yawned and looked around the room,Link had left...  
>She noticed there was a bottle of red potion by the bed side table,there was a rustic label on it, '<strong>Red Chu Jelly Potion' <strong>zelda started at it for a while,she remebered link telling her of monsters called chu jelly, and how he used them for he never said what it exactly tasted like, except from the fact you cant drink a purple potion.  
>Zelda pulled the cork off the bottle it made a little <strong>'pop'<strong> noise,the smell was an overwhelming horrid stench,she put the cold bottle glass to her mouth and poured half the bottle into her was urging to gag,but resisted the urge to do such un-princess like things.

"Zelda"impa said quietly in the hallway,"where is that child"she mumbled to herself  
>"im in here" zelda replied in a whisper,while putting the cork on the pushed open the door, and gazed down at her,when she noticed the bottle of potion she smiled.<br>"ahh, i see telma has gotten you some potion's"she said while sitting next to her on the bed,inspecting the label on the bottle. " Chu Jelly too, thats some strong stuff"  
>Zelda nodded in response,already feeling better from the potion.<br>"so where is the boy,...Link" she said  
>"gone"she stumbled<p>

Impa nodded,and continued examining the entered the room,and smiled when she saw zelda sitting up looking better.  
>"ah,i see the chu jelly worked then"she said smiling broadly<br>"Yes"zelda replied

* * *

><p>Link was sat, staring at the one shard of the mirror was there,they just vanished, just like his hope to see midna pondered his head wondering on her last words.<br>**"see you later."  
><strong>He replayed her serine silky voice in his head,he broke down into would she think of him now he thought,weak,pathetic,useless.  
>Godesses he even missed her as a Imp, hiding in his shadows,riding his tried so hard to push out these memories, to keep a smile on his face, to mask his true sighed in defeat, and went to leave, when he saw a tall figure in the doorway.<p>

"hello" he said


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok guys i understand how badly short my chapters are so now im aiming at least one thousand  
><strong>except for this chapter  
>words per chapter, c-:<br>totally had a writers block  
>by the way when it goes <strong>like this<strong> it could be link thinking

Please review you dont have to be signed in to c-:  
>Any ways Thanks !<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>chapter<strong>** 5**

"Hello.."Link replied straightening his stance  
>The tall figure moved closer,link managed to get a good look at him,he had shoulder length blondish hair with a tint of brown,and her wore the usual hyrulian Link couldnt see anything suspicious of him except, the glint in his eyes.<br>"You wont be able to fix the mirror"he replied narrowing his eyes  
>Link moved his head up in agreement,as he knew it was a dumb idea anyway.<br>"But there are other ways you can see **her"  
>"<strong>how?"link asked a bit to eagerly making the strange man chuckle  
>Link eyed the man carefully, he didn't even realize or register what happened then all he remembered that his entire world went <strong>black.<strong>  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Zelda was sat back in her royal chambers,sat in front of her into the mirror while brushing her golden brown hair,she sighed and put the brush down before entering her stared out of her balcony over looking her kingdom,she looked at the bustling streets of castle town,to the silent tranquil hyrule fields.A sigh escaped her lips and she sat on a small chair on her balcony. Zelda was lost in her thoughts until a loud thump on the door awoke her from the silent trance,the knock erupted again.  
>"come in" Zelda said in her regal voice barely above a whisper but loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to enter.<br>a man around about the age of 19 was stood in her doorway.  
>"good after morning jeshua"she said in a monotonous voice.<br>"good after morning " he bowed before emphasizing " **your highness" **he then shut the door behind him as zelda rolled her eyes "Your courting session awaits" he said slyly  
>Zelda nodded once and stood up,jesh followed behind her.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link finally awoke from his unconsciousness,and saw the man before him glaring at him.  
>link started at the white haired humanoid being, watching him as he stuck his long tongue out at noticed he was dressed in flamboyant clothing covered in diamonds.<br>finally the man broke the silence "i will help you skychild **if** you help me in return"

**what did you call me? **"fine"link replied monotonously "but **who** are you?"  
>the man smiled slyly with a murderous look in his eyes, "I...am.. Lord ghirahim " he flickered his tongue out again<p>

Zelda was stood in the castle gardens,awaiting another prince,or rich land owner to come court her,she only link would realise how much he ment to her, **her hero**.  
>She let another sigh escape from her lips,She felt a presence behind her,she spun on her heels gracefully.<br>A man wearing fine golden garments,obviously stating he was rich,he had fine leather boots reaching to his knees which wear covered in a cream sort of coloured had messy brown dark hair and emerald sparkling eyes.  
>"oh.. hello jeshua.. is something the matter?"Zelda asked<br>"no, your highness" he smiled "i shall be the one to court you today"  
>"you" zelda scoffed<br>jeshua looked a taken back, " yes me and you will enjoy this day!"jesh said frustrated he then got closer to zelda and looked her dead in the eye,"**you will enjoy this day.."**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello guys sorry i know i never update but yes im going on a long hiatus**

**im really busy atm but i promise the story will get BIGGER and Better**

**with more words!**

**yours forever -  
>Breeze x<strong>


End file.
